


Мой личный ад

by alien_muse



Series: Old Stories, Not Connected [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Gen, Hell, Writing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_muse/pseuds/alien_muse
Summary: Сегодня я встану, возьму с полки ключи от камер и сделаю то, что всегда делаю по утрам - утренний обход.





	Мой личный ад

Если вы не верите в ад, позвольте показать вам мой. Мой ад - это моя тюрьма.

Сейчас я возьму с полки ключи от камер и сделаю то, что всегда делаю по утрам - утренний обход. Вы можете пойти со мной. 

Я - не просто смотритель. Я вольна выпускать, кого пожелаю и когда пожелаю; но, естественно, все далеко не так просто, как звучит.

Мы спустимся по лестнице вниз, в длинный ряд крошечных темных клетушек. Некоторым заключенным, впрочем, я отвела комнаты получше, другие - свободно разгуливают по тюрьме, отвлекая меня от забот о других пленниках.

Мы обходим камеры, и каждый заключенный смотрит на меня, умоляя отпустить на свободу или хотя бы выделить комнату попросторнее, чтобы я могла навещать его почаще. Каждый такой взгляд захлестывает меня волной стыда, презрения к моему бессилию и моей силе, страха перед моим чудовищно жестоким бездействием. "Ты можешь меня выпустить, так отчего же ты этого не сделаешь?" Я дрожу под этими взглядами.

Когда обход окончен, груз вины на моей душе тяжел, словно небо на плечах Атланта. Но то, что я могу выдержать подобную несправедливость, не сломавшись, не сойдя с ума, только усугубляет мое преступление.

Я виновна. Судите меня.

А сейчас время доставить в темницу нового пленника. Не хотели бы вы это увидеть. Сегодня это - личный бард Смерти.

Вы, должно быть, удивитесь, что у Смерти есть личный бард: он и ее жрец, и вечный слуга, и трепетный поклонник, и преданный рыцарь. Неужели, у Смерти? Я бы спросила вас о том, как вы представляете себе Смерть, но ведь дело совсем не в этом.

У Смерти не было личного барда до тех пор, пока я его не придумала.

А теперь он попадет в мою тюрьму, тюрьму, где заключены все мои неисполненные идеи. И даже сама Смерть ничего не может с этим сделать - ведь ее бард еще не существует.

Я только думаю о нем: кто он? как его имя? откуда он? какова его история? Все эти в моей голове вертятся, бард кричит о несправедливости так громко, так обвинительно, что я поневоле слушаю. Но он устает... Слышите?

У него еще даже нет имени, а его крик уже затихает, заплутав в коридорах башни.

Я не вспомню о нем завтра. Я это знаю. Виновна. Судите. Отчего же вы не судите?

**Author's Note:**

> 14 марта 2015, 07:43


End file.
